


Coke break

by candy_belle



Series: Ice Pack [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Washington Capitals, mention of injury, ovi loves his cola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: Nicky fears the worse after seeing Alex go down on the ice. He's in for a surprise when he goes to check on him during intermission.





	Coke break

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: This is first thing I've written in ages, so bunnies are very fragile!! This was sparked by the Ovi interview after game 5 where he said he was back in the locker room drinking coke and watching the game. Silly wolfy!! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Nicky knew the moment Alex hit the ice something was wrong. He didn’t need to be his mate, to be bonded tighter than souls can possible bond, he just knew. It took all his will power not to run to Alex’s side, not to drop down beside him and sooth the greying hair poking out from under the helmet. Instead he focused on making sure the pups didn’t kill the leafs. 

Having made sure the refs has everything as under control as possible, he casually circled past Alex, straining to hear the hushed conversation he was having with the trainer but the roar of the crowd was too loud, too heated, too angry, for him to make anything out. He paused a moment then as Alex struggled to his feet wobbling dangerously and unable to put any weight on his left leg, Nicky snapped into action. Without hesitating he skated up and slipped under Alex’s arm, his own sliding around Alex’s waist gripping him tightly.

“Stop worrying,” chuckled Alex, trying for relaxed but Nicky could hear the pain in his voice, he could see the pain in the way Alex was holding himself.

“Don’t lie to them,” replied Nicky fondly, arching a knowing eyebrow when Alex shot a surprised look at him. They knew each other far too well.

Alex nodded, promising, “Will tell truth, say what hurts...and what doesn’t” he added with a wolfish grin.

“Alex...,” started Nicky but Alex was bundled away before he could say anything else. And Nicky was left behind. For a moment he stared down the tunnel wanting nothing more than to race after the disappearing huddle to wrap himself around Alex and protect him…

“Papa?”

The soft query caught his attention and glancing over his shoulder he saw Andre gazing at him, the youngest pup looking alarmingly concerned.

“han mår bra” soothed Nicky in their native Swedish. He took a deep stray breath, then sweeping the bench with a firm glare, he barked, “Regroup, refocus. Come on, we can win this.” And with that he led the way back onto the ice, determined to avenge Alex in the best way possible – by scoring goals.

X x x x x x x

The horn couldn’t come soon enough for Nicky. With as much good grace as he could muster he stormed down the hallway, past the locker room, heading straight for the trainers’ room he knew Alex was in. Taking a moment to compose himself his hand hesitated over the handle then he took another deep breath, opened it and…stopped dead.

Alex was sitting on the edge of the exam bed, legs dangling off the edge, swing them back and forth like child on a swing.

“Nicky!” he called excitedly, the pain and fear from before all but gone, “We score! We best.”

“What the…” stammered Nicky, still standing in the middle of the doorway, frozen in surprise. “You’re ok?” he finally asked.

“Da,” grinned Alex, patting the bed beside him, “Fine. Doc look me over say I’m ok, he gave me coke!” he added holding up the nearly empty bottle, “I watched game.” Suddenly his face fell and he admonished,” Why you no celebrate goal? Poor TJ, no Nicky hug for him? Why not?

“You’re ok?” repeated Nicky, slower this time, as if Alex didn’t understand English.

“Yes yes,” assured Alex brashly, “I’m fine. Waiting for coach to say ok for me to re-join, I come out for 2nd half show them…”

“Sasha,” interrupted Nicky softly. He waited for the intense blue eyes to meet his before asking, “Truth.”

For a moment Alex didn’t reply, then with a quick lick of his lips and a half shrugged he replied with less over the top exuberance, “I tweaked knee, its painful but that’s all. Been given drugs for pain but I’m clear to skate.” He paused then with a visible effort to meet Nicky’s steely gaze he added, “Promise. I’m ok.”

Nicky glared at him for a few moments then closing the gap between them reached up and threading his fingers through the greying strands he murmured, “Don’t scare me that like. I can’t do this without you.”

Alex nuzzled his face against Nicky’s arm, a soft contented smile curling his lips as he let out a long-held sigh. “Scared me too.”

Nicky huffed at him then resting his head against Alex’s he murmured, “We’re getting old”

“Nyet.” Barked Alex brushing a quick kiss against Nicky’s cheek, “Just better.”

Nicky could help the bark of laugher that escaped his lips. Shaking his head fondly at his mate he suggested, ”You need to go see the team, Pups are ready to kill. You may need to calm them down.”

Alex paused half way off the bed and fixing Nicky with a terrifying look he grinned wolfishly and chuckled menacingly, “Oh no, if anyone is taking them down. Its me.”

Nicky stared at him, then groaned. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> han mår bra - he'll be ok


End file.
